


Trip and Fall?

by Ndddd97



Series: Felannie Week Fics [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)-centric, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Annette unfortunately trips over and fears she would ruin her perfect stew unless someone saves her.
Series: Felannie Week Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229
Kudos: 3
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Trip and Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> And the final fic for Felannie Week. Day 7 Prompt: Disaster (almost)
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> And honestly i have fun writing Felannie fics.

“The stew is ready guys” Annette called out to others holding a pot of stew as she approached the table with her Blue Lions classmates who were waiting to eat Annette’s famous stew with Ingrid particularly drooling over it and her eyes shining in anticipation, who was already holding the fork and knife in hands.

“Can you stop making that face? You look silly with it” Felix made fun of her face as Ingrid pouted her cheeks at him and glared at him for making such comment about her.

“Calm down, Ingrid. He didn’t mean it in a bad way, he’s just making fun of you that’s all. Isn’t that right, Felix?” The redhead man Sylvain reassured her and cheekily asked Felix as he looked away from him with an obvious look of annoyance just from hearing Sylvain talking. Ingrid, however, now was bothered by Sylvain and not Felix anymore because he was cheekily making fun of her.

“Oh, I will show how silly you look when I punch your-” Ingrid was about to raise her arm, but intervened by Mercedes who gently placed her hands onto Ingrid’s raised arm and lowered it down as Sylvain let out a sigh of relief.

“Now now, calm down you three. There’s no need to get work up over a simple comment like that. Let’s wait until lunch” Mercedes said trying to calm down the three with her sweet and harmonious voice as the trio would nod at each other, but still being annoyed by each other, mostly by Sylvain.

“As Mercedes said, let’s behave well before Annette arrives with the stew” Dimitri said with Ashe and Dedue nodded agreeing to him as they watched Annette coming closer and closer to the table.

“I hope everyone is hungry for my st-” When suddenly Annette tripped over falling backward with her eyes now widened in dread and her mouth contorted into a screaming mouth as she let out a scream catching others’ attention. Others watched in horror seeing the dread on her face as she fell backwards in dread and the pot went flying up in the air, with the lid hovered over the pot and content of the stew slightly spilling out as well. Annette closed her eyes and covered her face hoping the whole thing to end already with her embarrassingly landed on the floor and the stew spilled over her classmates. But upon falling, she felt she landed on something instead as she opened her eyes and uncovered her eyes to see… Felix?!!?

“Are you okay there, Annette?” Felix asked in concern with his face being mere inches away from her as Annette blushed with visible redness from how close their face were from each other. Annette froze couldn’t move her body especially with his face so close to her that she could only hear her heart skipped a few beat over and gaze into that auburn eyes of him-

“Is the stew okay, Dedue?” Ingrid spoke up snapping Annette out of the trance as she and Felix turned to see Dedue catching the pot just in time, with the lid and the content still intact.

“The stew is okay, Ingrid. But you should care more about Annette since she almost fell onto the floor” Dedue said putting the pot on the table as Ingrid felt a little bit ashamed for caring about the food more than Annette. With the stew safe and sound, Felix quickly put Annette back onto her feet as Annette stood on her two feet and dusted off her clothes while still blushing from before.

“Are you okay?” Felix asked again as Annette simply nodded with red blush still present on her cheeks, but thankfully they were too faint for him to notice she was blushing. He stared at her for a little bit before eventually going back to his seat as Annette took her seat next to Mercedes.

“You okay, Annette?” Mercedes asked with concern along with other Blue Lions members, minus Felix, as Annette turned to her and smiled reassuringly at her.

“I’m okay, Mercie. Let’s enjoy the stew I made, shall we?” She reassured her worried Blue Lions friends as she pushed the pot in the middle of the table and opened the lid to see the stew still hot even being tossed up in the air.

“Time to dig in, guys” Her Blue Lions friends felt relieved and began passing their bowl to Annette as she began scooping the stew into the bowl and serving them to her friends. The Blue Lions would soon enjoy the air of festivity and friendliness as they dined in eating Annette’s stew and talking with each other, with some shenanigans along the way. During those talks, Annette would look at Felix wondering if he was aware of what he did before or was he too blunt to notice it? Only time can tell.


End file.
